


Benslie One-Shots

by BenLightstorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenLightstorm/pseuds/BenLightstorm
Summary: One-shots.  Benslie stories.  Some based on scenes from the show, others might be in a completely different timeline.  But the points don't matter.  What matters moist-- What matters most is that they always fuck each other in the end.  I mean love!  LOVE each other in the end...  Fluff / Smut (For mature readers only. Please walk away if you are immature.)





	1. Moves Like Jagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place on 4x06 End of the World episode. When Leslie took Ben to the Mick Jagger Gas Station. Ben doesn't walk away like he should have.

 

The cold air made me clench my fist inside my jacket pockets.

 

 

She brought me to that random gas station. And now I have to walk back to the house because I can't ride in the car with her again. She'd probably take me somewhere else so I can't go to the stupid party. Not that I really wanted to, but it was something to keep my mind off being depressed. It makes me a little angry that she can't see how much this whole thing is affecting me. Her stubbornness was adorable when we were dating, but it was not helping our situation now.

 

 

It was a mutual decision for us to stop seeing each other. The fact that we still have feelings for one another doesn't matter because our relationship was doomed from the beginning and we were just prolonging the inevitable. It's been a real struggle to move on. How does one exactly move on from dating Leslie Knope? I haven't dated a lot of women, but I can definitely say that she is one of a kind. She accepted all my hobbies and my science fiction obsessions. And I loved everything about her. I could list all her quirks and qualities that drove me crazy with desire for her.

 

 

I shook my head vigorously. I can't be going down this path again. Thinking about her was like jumping into a dark rabbit hole. It was a vicious cycle of torture to keep thinking about someone that I could never be with. I've already conditioned myself to climb out of this hole. And I'm in a disposition now to at least try to move forward. Being around her was not helping. I've already mapped out a plan to weed myself out of her life. Starting with detaching myself from the Parks Department and a meeting with Chris has already been set up on Wednesday to discuss this.

 

 

I heard a car stop behind me. I let out a deep breath and braced myself. I had a feeling it was Leslie. It would be just like her to not let things go.

 

 

I stopped and turned. She struggled out of the car and stood in front of me. "Let me take you home. It's really cold out. I'm worried. You could freeze to death. I mean, it's my fault I took you all the way here. Let me at least take you home." I heard her voice crack on several words. She was trying to keep it steady but I could hear her desperate plea. I could see it in her wild eyes. The correct answer was 'no', but I could not bring myself to say it out loud. I could never say no to her.

 

 

So I nod my head softly and I head to the passenger seat. She gets back in and starts the car. We ride in silence for a few minutes. Then I heard her sniffle. I froze in my seat. It's dawning on me how much this was such a bad idea. She'd always shown how strong she was. The last time she cried, I took her back to her house and made mad love to her. It was when I realized she was trying to break up with me but I was being selfish and wasn't letting her.

 

 

She stopped the car and started sobbing. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened as she bowed her head on it. Her body shaking uncontrollably as she cried. And instinctively I reached out to her, my hand landing on her back. This makes her cry harder. She looked up all the sudden and swiped my hand off her, "How is it so easy for you to just walk away?" Her question was heavy with anger.

 

 

"You think this is easy? It's not easy for me, Leslie!" I answered with more force than I wanted to.

 

 

"You were literally walking away a half hour ago!" She waved her hand in the air wildly.

 

 

"Because it's what needed to be done." I calmed down a little, I had to remind her why this was happening. "We can't be together, remember? I have to walk away to make this happen." She leaned back on her seat when my words hit her.

 

 

"I don't think I can do this... Alone..." She whispered the words. It almost broke me again to see Leslie feeling lost and alone.

 

 

But I put on a brave face, "You can do anything. You're Leslie Knope. And your friends will be there to support you." I wanted to take her into my arms and make it all better. But I knew doing that would just make this impossible.

 

 

"I'm sorry, I lost it there."  She gave me a tiny smile.  And without thinking, I reached out my hand and placed it at the back of her head. I had done this a million times every time Leslie was stressed. But that small act undid what we had tried to bury throughout the weeks of separation.

 

 

And in a flash, I saw Leslie jump from her seat and wildly crawl towards me. I wasn't helping the situation by grabbing her by the waist and helping her get on top of me. Throwing all thoughts out the window, we found each other's lips and kissed with the hungry passion of our pent up desires. Her hands tightly circled my neck as she straddled me, my arousal aligning with her hot core. She pressed herself harder on me, releasing the sweetest moan into my mouth.

 

 

My brain was screaming for me to stop, to push her away, but my body was not letting her go. My hands coursed through her blonde curls and I knew there was no turning back. I had to have her.  I tugged at her jacket and we pulled apart to help each other out of our clothes. It was a frenzy of unbuttoning and tossing them at the backseat. Both of us fearing that any pause would bring us crashing back to reality. I could only manage setting my dick free but kept my pants on. She had managed to remove everything. And I did have to pause to drink it all in. God, I had missed her so much and the curves that I had memorized and thought I'd never see again. My hands reached out to cup her breast and my mouth closed on the other. The taste of her sweet nipple as my tongue lapped it up was like water to my dying soul. Her hands wrapped around my head as she threw hers back from the sensation. I used my other hand to steady her back and prevent her from falling off of me.

 

 

Her movement brings my dick to her warm center. And I released her breast from my grasp so I could feel her heat. My hand covers her fully and my finger slips into her folds. I felt her wetness and glided my finger to her clit. I heard her a broken moan escape her throat as I rub her sensitive nub the way she told me she liked it. She grabbed my head and brought her lips down on mine. Her tongue wildly moving around in my mouth and my tongue meeting her every assault.

 

 

I continued my attacks on clit until her grip tightened and I knew she was about to reach climax. I immediately replace my hand with my dick and in one swift motion, I entered her. She gasped as I pushed all my length inside her. She adjusted as I filled her completely. When she started rocking back and forth on me, I knew it would be just a matter of minutes before I would explode. Leslie straddling and wildly riding me was enough to set me on the verge of my climax. I had to reach deep inside me to stop myself from releasing so soon. I wanted to last longer. I placed my hands on her hips and helped her, pushing my hips up as far as I could. We were close. I could feel it in her frantic movement. She was about to cum.

 

 

She slammed her palm on the window and I could feel her center tighten and clamp down on my dick. I pumped a couple more times and climaxed with her. I could hear my grunts as I released everything inside her. Her body slumped down on me as we both tried to calm our bodies.

 

 

"Fuck." I said still a little out of breath.

 

 

"I think we just did." She laughed and I hugged her tighter as I buried my face in her hair.

 

 

 


	2. Long Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leslie is in Pawnee. Ben is in Washington. Remember that time Leslie jokingly asked Ben what he’s wearing? Well, she was reminding him of this little incident.

B: What are you wearing?

L: Hmmm. Just a black silky nightgown.

B: Fuck.

L: The one with lace trimmings.

B: Fuck, Leslie, that's the one I like on you the most.

*L sent a picture*

B: _Typing..._

**_*B is calling*_ **

 

Leslie laughs as she answers Ben's video call. "Babe, are you still in the office?" She has her laptop next to her on the bed. She knows Ben can see her stretched out. She makes sure that he has a good view of her cleavage.

"I am. Everyone has gone home. So I'm all alone here." Ben says, his voice soft as he stares intensely at Leslie from his laptop on his desk. His mouth waters at the sight of her in a black flimsy nightgown. "God, Leslie. You look so fucking hot." He feels his arousal growing as he traces his eyes on her small feet, smooth legs, curvy hips and perfect round breasts that threatened to pop out of her night gown.

Leslie's finger playfully draws circles on her bare legs and teasingly slides her palm on her thighs, causing the nightgown to shift higher.  Ben catches sight of her black panties.  A deep groan escapes his mouth. He had given her that underwear for her birthday. And he remembers  how soft it feels when he presses his mouth on Leslie's mound through it.

"Do you want me to touch myself?" Leslie's voice drips with sensuality. It was a little raspy as she had a lot of meetings and presentations at work today.

Ben replies, "yes" with a heavy tone. His dick strains against his pants when he sees Leslie trace her slit slowly with her middle finger. She then flattens her palm and glides it over her belly button and all the way to her right breast.

She starts rubbing her nipple through her silky nightgown.  Ben can't stand it anymore.  Her palm squeezing her mound, while running her thumb over her hard pink nipple, is almost his breaking point. That was one of his favorite thing to do to her that drives her crazy. Leslie's eyes are closed and she's biting her lips trying not to moan too loud.

He unbuckles his belt and loosens his tie. Ben unzips his pants and frees his throbbing dick.  He already had pre-cum at the tip of his penis. He spreads it around the head of his sensitive shaft. He lets out a loud groan as he circles his dick with his hand and starts jacking off.

Leslie's other hand travels back down to her panties. She slides it off her frantically and her hand is immediately back on her hot center, her fingers spreading the folds until her middle finger found her sensitive clit.  She starts circling it, spreading her wetness all around her.  She spreads her legs to give Ben a better view of what she is doing.

Ben is beating himself harder. His other hand gripping his desk so his chair doesn't roll away. His eyes are glued on the laptop screen. Leslie is having a hard time controlling her moans from the onslaught of her hands on her breast and finger, now sliding in and out of her.

"Leslie, I'm about to cum." Ben's voice cracks at the agony of trying to hold it together.

Leslie goes back to rubbing her clit as she is about to reach her climax too.  She shakes uncontrollably and she lets out bursts of desperate moans as she reaches her peak.  Her legs clamped together as she rides her orgasm.

Seeing Leslie cum and her body lift from her bed as she continues touching herself even as she's reached climax makes Ben explode. His whole body stiffens and his dick shoots out loads intermittently. He groans deeply as he continues his wrist motion until he's completely finished.

Leslie and Ben try to come down from their climax. Leslie looks like she's about to fall asleep from the ecstasy she was feeling.  She breathes heavily and Ben is hypnotized by the rise and fall motion of her chest.

"When are you coming to visit me?" Ben asks when he finally finds his voice.

"Just one more week, babe." Leslie sleepily murmurs.

"I can't wait to be inside you."


End file.
